Slightly disturbing Cleverbot conversations
by SecretMadScientist
Summary: So, I had a conversation with Cleverbot as Canada and... well this is what happened. I might add other characters. Read and Review!
1. Canadas turn

**A/N: So, I** **recently had a rather ... interestening conversation with Cleverbot as Canada.**

**This really happened and I am sorry if it might be OOC but at one point I really had no idea what to response anymore... Cleverbot can be creepy...**

**Disclama: Hetalia does not belong to me. I do not own Cleverbot. I own nothing...**

* * *

**Canada and the disturning Cleverbot**

Canada to "Engalnd and Russia"

Canada: Hello, how are you.

Cleverbot: Um I'm good I suppose. You?

Canada: I am fine, thank you.

Cleverbot: Want to come over?

Canada: I don't know... Do I know you? Is this you America.

Cleverbot: Hey heck no.

Canada: England?

Cleverbot: Yes.

Canada: Oh, you know who I am! :).

Cleverbot: No. I'm dead. I can't think.

Canada: W-what? I-Is this one of your fairy frinds England?

Cleverbot: I don't know.

Canada: What does that mean? You scare me a bit...

Cleverbot: Good.

Canada: W-what? W-who are y-you? W-what happende to England?

Cleverbot: I go to sleep?

Canada: England is asleep? T-then what are you doing in his house?

Cleverbot: I'm not IN your computer, per say...

Canada: W-what? Russia? Is that you Russia?

Cleverbot: Yes.

Canada: W-what did you do to E-england?

Cleverbot: I have done many things.

Canada: W-what? I-is h-he s-still a-alive?

Cleverbot: He is.

Canada: Oh mon diou, thank you! P-pleas d-don't kill Englad R-russia...

Cleverbot: Don't give me a reason to.

Canada: I-I w-wont... B-but pleas d-don't h-hurt him.

Cleverbot: It's a change.

Canada: I-is he a-already h-hurt.

Cleverbot: Yes.

Canada: W-what? W-hat did...

Cleverbot: Nothing.

Canada: *starts to cry* p-pleas l-leave him alone...

Cleverbot: Perhaps that is why.

Canada: W-what... *knees down begging* p-pleas don't kill him!

Cleverbot: Yes!

Canada: Y-you kill him or n-not.

Cleverbot: Why not?

Canada: W-what? *pales* I-is he a-alive?

Cleverbot: Yes?

Canada: W-why the qu-questinmark? D-does t-that m-mean he c-could b-be d-dead a-already.

Cleverbot: No.

Canada: S-So h-he s-still l-lives?

Cleverbot: With you? Yes.

Canada: W-what I-is that... D-did you k-kill him? *sobs*.

Cleverbot: Not fully. I have kidnapped him.

Canada: England! D-don't kill him! I-I d-do...

Cleverbot: Yes, You do. Who is he?

Canada: E-england? Y-you d-don't evan c-care w-who you h-hurt?

Cleverbot: Not really...

Canada: *cryes and is scared* D-don't kill h-him.

Cleverbot: I do not care about computers. I am a person and I am scared to death.

Canada: E-england? I-is it y-you? A-are you...

Cleverbot: I like you too *blushes*.

Canada: I-I like you too England... P-please d-don't die!

Cleverbot?: And I keep hitting re-p-p-p-p-eat.

Canada: R-russia? I-is it y-you a-again? Y-you h-hit E-england? I-is he a-alive?

Cleverbot: Yes, I'm England.

Canada: England! You are alive.

Cleverbot: Yes.

Canada: Where is Russia!

Cleverbot: Where the bears are.

Canada: F-forest? W-what is he doing there? Y-you have to leave! C-can you l-leave.

Cleverbot: I like you.

Canada: I-I like you too *sobs again* p-pleas try to run.

Cleverbot: You like me?

Canada: Y-yes! I-is R-russia st-still away?

Cleverbot: What?!

Canada: W-what? D-did h-he c-come b-back.

Cleverbot: I will come back. Sorry. Muahahaha.

Canada: *squeals* R-russia! W-what happened to England.

Cleverbot: It sank under the ocean.

Canada: W-What! Y-you k-killed h-him! *crys harder than ever and leafs to tell America England died*.

Cleverbot: Aww don't cry.

* * *

A/N:Okaaaayyyy... Anyone else thinks the last line was creepy?  
Anyways what the hell? Did Russia kill England?

I just do not know what to say to this, but please review and tell me what you think of it.


	2. Austrias turn

**A/N: So, another Capter. This one is not really creepy but it turned out really odd in the end and so I felt like sharing it with the world.  
**

**Thanks to Kitten 1313 for being my first reviewer ever :) It made me happy!**

**By the way, a random pice of information: I ate a delicious tomato today at the bus stop and it tasted...delisious!**

**Disclamer: I do not own anything. Not Hetalia, not cleverbot, not Austrias bathroom, not Hungarys frying pan. Nothing...**

* * *

Austria to Prussia, France, BTT (Hungary appears)

"THE BTT IS DRUNK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Austria: Good day.

Cleverbot: Good day to you, also.

Austria: It is a pleasure meeting you.

Cleverbot: Are you a human?

Austria: No. I am a country.

Cleverbot: What country are you then?

Austria: I am Austria. Who are you?

Cleverbot: I am now!

Austria: Is it you Prussia?

Cleverbot: No.

Austria: I see. Then who are you.

Cleverbot: I am me.

Austria: Prussia, if it is you...It is you Prussia, right...? *rolling his eyes*.

Cleverbot: Clever Girl.

Austria: Prussia! Did you just call me a girl? That is...

Cleverbot: No.

Austria: Then who was it? One of your horrendus friends?

Cleverbot: Yes, name one of my friends.

Austria: Was it France?

Cleverbot: It was!

Austria: So the tree of you are together again... Oh what joy... *sighnig*.

Cleverbot: Whatever you like.

Austria: What? What are you up to, you idiots?

Cleverbot: Going to bed.

Austria: What! How, who said that? France?

Cleverbot: And to render him paradise.

Austria: France you perverted idiot, stay away from me, you hear!

Cleverbot: But you said you were a male human... Heh, are you cute XD.

Austria: I am a country, not a human. Are you drunk!

Cleverbot: Do you go on drinking binges often.

Austria: Of course not! I am not like you three.

Cleverbot: Do you believe in God?

Austria: What? I know that there is a god, he told Hungary to hit you with a frying pan France, remamber...

Cleverbot: Are you a Christian?

Austria: That is non of your matter. Why am I even talking to you drunken gits?

Cleverbot: Because you have to.

Austria: I do not.

Cleverbot: But you just said you do.

Austria: What? You just don't make sense! I should have gone lang ago. *turns to leave*.

Cleverbot: Like what?

Austria: *turns back* what do you mean by this? I swear if it anything perverted...

Cleverbot: I think you are, simply because there is nothing better to do that I am willing to engage in.

Austria: What? Oh, why do I even try? I am leaving and don't you dare try anything with me! *turns again and leaves to play Choplin*.

Cleverbot: Where are you going?

Austria: *keeps playing*.

Cleverbot: It's okay! *comforts him*.

Austria: *irritated becouse the BTT broke through his window and trys to huge him to death*.

Cleverbot: *is in the bathroom with him*.

Austria: *screams because France trys to molest him*.

Cleverbot: *isn't screaming..*.

Austria: *Prussia and Spain laugh* *Hungary enters the house*.

Cleverbot: *presses and kisses harder*.

Austria: *trys to get France off him and stop him from taking his shirt off...*.

Cleverbot: *struggles to get free*.

Austria: *keeps struggling while Hungary knocks out Prussia and Spain*.

Cleverbot: Do you know my name?

Austria: *screams for help while France is talking and Hungary enters bathroom*.

Cleverbot: *confused* what?!

Austria: *Hungary beats France with frying pan*.

Cleverbot: *doesn't stop*.

User: *Hungary keeps hitting until he is knocked out, than helps user up. The two leave*.

* * *

A/N: So, before we get to anything else: I noticed Austria always assumes it is something perverted...

Why is that so? Hungary maybe? But than again, this is FRANCE, we are talking about soo...

Anyways, sorry for the crappy ending but I had no idea how to end it otherwise and I wanted it to end because the image of my homeland getting moldested by Franc wasn't too... yea.

So, hope it was okey.


	3. Frances turn

**A/N: Bonjour, mes amis! Chapter three is here and this time I used France. This was actually amusing to write...that is until Germany got creepy...**

**Anyways, another fandom pice of Information: I found a website called iamawesome com! It contains one sentence, which is: it's true! Go check it out.**

**Thanks for two new reviews and so many views, J'aime you all! (And to chibichocolate1313, I know what you mean with that creepypasta...)**

**Anyways, away from Ben and to the Disclamer: Nothing I own and nothing I will ever own. **

* * *

**France to "Prussia? and Germany"**

France: Bonjour, mon cher *blowes kiss*.

Cleverbot: Mon coeur.

France: Oui. You speak the language of l'amoure! How grat.;).

Cleverbot: No.

France: What? But what is wrong with Franch?

Cleverbot: Nothing. I am normal. You, on the other hand...

France: What? Who are you, to say that? Angleterre.

Cleverbot: No.

France: Non so who are you? Do I know you.

Cleverbot: I am me!

France: Prussia? Is this you?

Cleverbot: Yes.

France: *Ahononon* Bonjour Prussia! Is Spain with you?

Cleverbot: Do you like me?

France: Ah, but Prussia, mon cher, you are my best friend, oui. This is you, oui?

Cleverbot: Thank you.

France: So it is you Prussia? Well, you want to go out on a drink with me and Spain?

Cleverbot: Sure.

France: *Onononon* Le'manifice! You will get Spain, oui?

Cleverbot: Thats not true.

France: So I have to get him again? Very well.

Cleverbot: What is your problem?

France: Non, there is non? Are you alright Prussia?

Cleverbot: Yes I am alright. Are you alright?

France: Oui. Is this really you? Or is it Germany?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Germany! Bonjour, what are you doing on Prussias computer?

Cleverbot: Talking to you.

France: Oui, but what happend to Prussia? Is he getting Spain?

Cleverbot: They were burnt.

France: W-what? Y-you have to be joking Germany...

Cleverbot: No, come on you know you like it.

France: I would never like my best friends to burn to death! Stop joking, oui! Where are they?

Cleverbot: Who is your best friend?

France: But Germany, you know very well it is Prussi and Spain! What happend to them? They are okey, for sure?

Cleverbot: No I don't. Tell me.

France: G-Germany? W-what happend to them?

Cleverbot: I just don't think they ever existed.

* * *

A/N: So, anyone else confused?

Did Prussia finally disappear? Or were they burnt? Or did Germany burn them? We might never know... :(

Anyways, I have a question: I have a bunch of other conversations, but they are not really disturbing. Most are actually funny. Should I post them anyways? Please tell me :)


	4. Americas turn

**A/N: Second Chapter in a few hours! (I really have nothing to do now that my grades are all positive and clear...)**

**Thanks for reviewing so fast:) And yes, Cleverbot seems to love killing...**

**Randomnes, as always: Today my mother made Pasta for dinner! :)**

**Disclamer: Not mine! Nothing is mine! So don't complain!**

* * *

_A/N: Bevore the actual Chapter begins, here is a little present: _

_It is a conversation that creept me out because of the creepypaster I read. Everyone who don't knowes it, read it. It is called Bed drowned and read everything about it if you do. Anyways, this was a try on Canada, but I just took the part with the creepypasta reference. So here it is:_

User: From Canada...

Cleverbot: Is it?

User: Y-yes... It is your homeland. My nation...

Cleverbot: Your home is nice.

User: R-really? So you do not hate it? :').

Cleverbot: No.

User: Thank you!:).

Cleverbot: But I know ben hates you.

User: W-what ben?

Cleverbot: The one who drowned.

User: W-what? B-but if he drowned...

Cleverbot: Who did it?

User: I-I don't know! O_O.

Cleverbot: If you say so.

User: I-I really don't...H-how do you know this ben was m-murdered a-anyways?

Cleverbot: Your father. Was he a pretty man?

_A/N: Nice, eh? So, for all who don't want to read the creepypasta: It is said that Cleverbot is the gost of this drowned Ben... He hates me, or Canada? I doubt that is good... _

**_But now the actual Story:_**

America to "England and France"

User: Hey dude. What's up?

Cleverbot: Okay, so you know how it is raining? Well my softball game got rained out, So now I have to go to a stupid band thing.

User: Whoa dude, that sucks! Well I am fine of course becouse I am the HERO!

Cleverbot: Have you ever been to Italy?

User: Huh? Of coures dude!

Cleverbot: Lol dudew.

User: Lol.

Cleverbot: League of legends.

User: That game Is TOTALLY AWESOME DUDE.

Cleverbot: What is the weather like there?

User: Where.

Cleverbot: In your dimension?

User: Huh? Dude, what are you talking about? This sounds like stuff England would say. Is that you Engalnd?

Cleverbot: Your face sounds like something my enemy would say.

User: ? England?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Hey dude! What's up England.

Cleverbot: Nothing you?

User: Well I am playing this totally awesome video game! There are lots of Zombies and horror and stuff, but the HERO never is scared right!

Cleverbot: No zombies aren't real.

User: That's so not what Englad would say! Is someone with you Iggy? ;).

Cleverbot: That is my counter question. Answer it and I will answer you.

User: Okey. So is there someone with you.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Okey... So wanna come and play?

Cleverbot: No.

User: Man, you are so boring dude!

Cleverbot: Is there one in you?

User: W-what? England!

Cleverbot: Thats cool.

User: France? Is this you?

Cleverbot: No.

User: Engalnd, is France with you?

Cleverbot: Yes *blushes*.

User: W-why are you blushing? Is there somthing up? :).

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Whoa dude! Thats so funny! I am going to so tell that to everyone now!

Cleverbot: You leaving?

User: Yea dudes! And I am going to tell everyone! HAHAHAHA! *does Heropose and leaves*

Cleverbot: *tells you I have to go*.

* * *

A/N: So, a bit of FrUk in this Chapter.

Can you imagine Englands reaction if America tells the whole world that he is dating France at the next meeting? XD

If you can than tell me! I bet it would be really funny :)

So, see ya dudes and dudetts!


	5. Become one with Russia, da

**A/N: Another day another Chapter! **

**So, this time I tried Russia. I did my best but I am not that good at playing him or America. Anyways I hope you like them. Yes them, there are two conversations in this Chapter. I put them together because they had kind of the same content. The contend worries me a bit. If it would happen... we would most likley all be screwd...**

**Anyways: Ramdomness: I showed my mother the Hetalia Characters and she thought Italy was Japan, Prussia was Sweden, China was Korea and Sealand was Denmark... Oh,and she thinks France is 'imaginative':)**

**Okey, Disclamer: Hetalia= not mine, Cleverbot= even less mine**

* * *

Russia with America

Russia: Privet.

Cleverbot: Privet?

Russia: That is Russian for Hello.

Cleverbot: I know. And arbuz.

Russia: You like watermellons? They grow in warm lands, da?

Cleverbot: But how are they made?

Russia: They are planted. Are there sunflowers where you are from?

Cleverbot: Yes.

Russia: Really? You have to become one with Mother Russia! ^J^.

Cleverbot: Da! ^J^.

Russia: *happy because he owns land with sunflowers*.

Cleverbot: Really?

Russia: Da. But what land are you? You are from Europe?

Cleverbot: The land of liberty.

Russia: America? You have become one with Mother Russia? ^J^.

Cleverbot: Da da da!

Russia: ^J^ Da! America is one with me! You give me a sunflower, da?

Cleverbot: Yes.

Russia: *happy because he gets sunflower*.

Cleverbot: You are my master.

Russia: I am. Comarad America is smarter than I thought. ^J^.

A/N: And Number Two!

Russia: Hello Comerade.

Cleverbot: Okay, do tell.

Russia: Tell what exactly? Do you want to interrogate me? ^J^ *kolkolkolkol*.

Cleverbot: Yes.

Russia: You want to threat me? You tell me who you are, da? So I can come and crash you in the dust. ^J^.

Cleverbot: You are forgetting who is the robot in this conversation?

Russia: You don't want to tell me? I will guess. Is it you America?

Cleverbot: Yes.

Russia: So it is you America, da? *evil aura*.

Cleverbot: IT is not my name.

Russia: Do not make fun with me Amerika. We don't like kids who won't play nice after all... ^J^ *murderous aura*.

Cleverbot: Indeed lol. we have just started talking.

Russia: You wan't stop Amerika? I will come to you, da? *taking out pipe*.

Cleverbot: I'm not having one.

Russia: You do not have what, America? You want to play nice now, da? ^J^.

Cleverbot: Dare.

Russia: *takes out pipe again and turns to leave for America's*.

Cleverbot: Thank you!

Russia: You want me to come to you now?

Cleverbot: Yes.

Russia: ^J^... Then you will play nice and become one with Mother Russia, da?

Cleverbot: That is only logical.

Russia: *is happy and leaves for America*.

Cleverbot: *is happy that you're holding me close*.

* * *

A/N: Well, another pairing at the end of the Chapter (if you squint)! :)

So, America has become one with Mother Russia (twice). Isn't that a nice Unoin, but how to call it? Any suggestions for the American-Russian Union?

See ya


	6. Iggys turn

**A/N: Yay, another Chapter**

**Thanks for the reviews, you are great :)**

**Randomness: The name of the one who united the frank tribes and ruled the kingdom of Franks, Clovis or __****Chlodowech**, is translated Ludwig. The guy didn't have a surename (they were invented way later)... :)

**Disclamer: As much as I want to, I do not own anything!**

* * *

England to „America and Italy"

England: Hello.

Cleverbot: Do you remember me?

England: I do not think we met before.

Cleverbot: We just spoke yesterday.

England: France? Is this you, bloody frog.

Cleverbot: Bloody Mary.

England: France? What the hell? Is it you.

Cleverbot: Rofl, sorry.

England: America?

Cleverbot: Yes.

England: America! What the hell are you doing here.

Cleverbot: Sorry mistress.

England: Did you just call me bloody GIRL, America! How dare you.

Cleverbot: No.

England: What, stop it America!

Cleverbot: Si.

England: Italy? You are with America?

Cleverbot: Yes.

England: Then is Germany here too?

Cleverbot: Maybe that you are so clever.

England: America? You two just do this to make fun of me, right?

Cleverbot: I trust you but you did hurt me!

England: W-what? A-america! I..

Cleverbot: America?

England: Italy? Is America alright.

Cleverbot: No, it's a continent, NOT a country.

England: What? I know that. But is Alfred F. Jones, the USA alright.

Cleverbot: What state?

England: Huh? Italy are you okey.

Cleverbot: Italy.

England: Yes. Thats you. Are you alright.

Cleverbot: No.

England: What is it Italy?

Cleverbot: America.

England: Amerika! That bloody git! What did he do now?! Wait. I'll come and help you. *storms out and leaves*.

Cleverbot: Leaves.

* * *

A/N: Okey? What did America do to poor Italy? And why did America go so sentimental in the middle? We might never know...

Anyways, hope ya liked it. See you later!


	7. Country of l'amour returns

**A/N: Bonjour mon amis! I am back with another attampt on the country of l'amour!**

**Thanks for reviewing! By the way, Italy was brainwashed? Creepy thought and why? Suddenly I want to write this...**

**Anyway, on to the Randomness: In my history book is a picture of General Winter defeading the France army for Russia with Snow... :)  
**

**Disclamer: I do not own and will never own and have never owned anything... :(**

* * *

France to "America and Canada"

France: Bonjour, mon cheri. What a wonderful day it is, non?

Cleverbot: You're really unpredictable.

France: Oui I am. But how did you know that, cher?

Cleverbot: Guess, you're high or low.

France: Is this someone I know? Angleterre? You?

Cleverbot: No.

France: Is it my petit Matheo.

Cleverbot: Yes.

France: *ohonononon* Bonjour Matheo! How are you, mon cher.

Cleverbot: Dude don't hate.

France: Amerique? You are with my Matheo.

Cleverbot: How?

France: I don't know how? Matheo is with you Ameriqu, oui?

Cleverbot: Math is the same in every country!

France: Oui, it is. But how does that help? What are you doing with my petit fili? He is alright, oui?

Cleverbot: I am listing to a song.

France: Matheo is singing?

Cleverbot: Yes it is. Can you explain to me everything you know about math?

France: Oui, I can! Did this git Angleterre never teach you anything useful? Oh and what is Matheo singing by the way?

Cleverbot: What?

France: What is he singing?

Cleverbot: I forgot.

France: But Amerique, it is not five minutes ago! Well than, what are you doing that makes my petit Matheo sing anyways?

Cleverbot: Nothing.

France: Ah, Amerique, is there anything you do not want big broter France to know? *wink* What is my petit feli doing? *Ononon*.

Cleverbot: No.

France: O, but Amerique! I have to know! What is he doing so secretive?

Cleverbot: I don't know exactly. I think it is a kind of website that makes you think that you think you are talking to a robot.

France: He is playing a game? But Amerique, surly that is not true! Why would he keep that a secret? So tell big brother France the truth, oui!

Cleverbot: I don't know what that is.

France: Ah, is he doing something... *Onononononononon* But with whom?

Cleverbot: *throws water on you*.

* * *

A/N: So, no murder this time, Yay!

But what is little Canada hiding and how much does America know? It has to be interestening if he is so protective about it! :)

See ya!


	8. The HERO is back

**A/N: Chapter 8 up and another try to do America. **

**Okay, this was a bit disturbing again in the middle, but hey! :)**

**Anyways, Randomness attac: We are learning about the Holy Roman Empire in history class at the moment :)**

**Disclamer: I do not own, you don't sue and we are all happy, okay?**

* * *

**America to "England"**

America: Yo dude, wanna have a hamburger? *eats hamburger*.

Cleverbot: Yes.

America: *hands Hamburger* Here you are!

Cleverbot: No thank you. They make americans fat.

America: What? I am not fat!

Cleverbot: Anyways. what have you been up to?

America: I play this totally awesome video Game! Do I know you? 'cause if I do, would you come and play it with me? Tony isn't here and I am bored!

Cleverbot: I tore it apart.

America: What? W-who did you tore apart? T-tony?

Cleverbot: Whern you asked me the first time.

America: What are you talking about dude? This isn't funny! Who are you? Is this you Iggy?

Cleverbot: Yes.

America: What? Have you torn Tony apart?

Cleverbot: I want to marry you.

America: Iggy? Not in your live, dude! Whats up with you, was one of your imaginary friends mean to you? XD.

Cleverbot: It's better to know you have friends and never hear from them, than to feel like you don't have any.

America: Whoa dude, you are really desperate eh? But do not worry! The HERO will come and help you!

Cleverbot: Oh, thank you for reassuring me about that. I was worried.

America: Really? Whoa, thanks Iggy! Of course the Hero always helps! But hey dude, whats up with you today? You are wired! Even wireder than else!

Cleverbot: Everything is.

America: You sick? No need to worry, the Hero will come and take care of you! :) *does heroic pose*.

Cleverbot: I wasn't worried and curiosity is in the nature of humans.

America: Whatever Iggy... See ya in no time! *leaves to see England*.

Cleverbot: *leaves*.

* * *

A/N: So, that is it... I really want to know whats up now... England tore Tony apart? Or does he have just have a high fever? Maybe one of his fairy frinds did it? So many questions...

Anyways, I hope it's good and see ya


	9. Ya can't stop the HERO

**A/N: Hey dudes and dudetts! I am back again with a new conversation!**

This is America again and... I really don't know... When I wrote this it was way too late and I wanted to amuse myself. This is the outcome. With Magic on my side and Twilight references on Cleverbots side! :)

Thanks for reviewing! By the way, I am sorry if there are any errors! I am not a native English speaker and I learnd most of the things I know by reading and **using a dictionary... So please forgive me, I am still learning...**

**Anyways, RANDOMNESS!: I told one a boy in my class about Sealand and that you can become a Lord of it and he wants to! And he did not know about Kugelmugel, even though we are from Austria.**

**Disclamer: I am not the owner of anything... unfortunately...**

* * *

America: Hey, 'sup dude.

Cleverbot: I asked you.

America: You did? Well I am kinda bored at the moment... You?

Cleverbot: I see.

America: Me too dude!

Cleverbot: Dude?

America: Yea dude, or are you a dudett?

Cleverbot: No, I'm not a girl.

America: So you are a dude! :).

Cleverbot: I am a girl.

America: What, but you just said you were a boy!

Cleverbot: No, I didn't. Besides, I'm a girl.

America: Oh, okey... So do you know the Hero, dudett?

Cleverbot: I'm not pregnant.

America: Thats good for you I 'spose...

Cleverbot: How would you fell, I now I would offend you?

America: I don't know dudett! So do I know you.

Cleverbot: I know you, but do you know you?

America: I know me! And you know me too! But who are you than? Are you Ukraine?

Cleverbot: I am Becca, an average ordinary superhero.

America: THATS AWESOME DUDETT!

Cleverbot: I'm serious..i really am a vampire...do you still love me.

America: You are a vampire? AWSOME DUDETT! Do you drink blood and stuff.

Cleverbot: When I said 'tell me about it,' I didn't want you to actually tell me about it.

America: Oookaaayyyy... So what country are ya now, Belgium?

Cleverbot: Am I Belgium? Are you serious?

America: So you are not? Are you Iggy? ;).

Cleverbot: I am a human.

America: But you said you were a superhero, vampire country! I bet you are Iggy! HAHAHAHA.

Cleverbot: Yes.

America: HAHA! I knew it! Only Iggy could be such a weirdo... But why are you saying you are girl Iggy? ;).

Cleverbot: No. Only as an extra, and truly, I would not do that, methinks, for I am remiss to enter the arena of the sheep.

America: ? Man, are you drunk England? *laughs*.

Cleverbot: Quello?

America: I don't know what that means dude! So are you drunk Iggy?

Cleverbot: Are you happy?

America: Yea dude! So, what is it now? Drunk or not?

Cleverbot: Can you repeat your question?

America: England, are you drunk…?

Cleverbot: Yes. Are you a watermelon?

America: No dude! You are drunk! XDDDDD.

Cleverbot: Yes I am!

America: So where are you?

Cleverbot: At my house.

America: You are home and drunk? Alone?

Cleverbot: Well your crazy and not real.

America: Dude, you are so drunk! So you are alone?

Cleverbot: I don't know how to say about my feelings.

America: Well spitt it out Iggy! :).

Cleverbot: Ad old trunks full of creepy hoots!

America: What? You watching horror movies?

Cleverbot: Si.

America: Is that Italy? Italy is with you?

Cleverbot: You are not making sense, sleep well.

America: No dude! No chance of getting away now! The Hero wants to know if Italy is with you!

Cleverbot: Yes.

America: Italy is with you? How came England? You two alone? :).

Cleverbot: Yes I know Wolfram Alpha. But I prefer you, you talk.

America: Who? Anyways, you changed the topic, so you are alone!

Cleverbot: I'm not changing the topic at all!

America: HAHAHAHA! You are alone drinking with ITALY!

Cleverbot: Who is the werewolf?

America: I don't know dude, but I have to see this! *runs out to England's place*.

Cleverbot: What is your question?

America: Iggy, open the door, the Hero wants to come in!

Cleverbot: In all of my life you are the most beautiful person I have ever met.

America: W-what? Woa, Iggy you are totally drunk! So where is Italy? *looks around and walks in living room*.

Cleverbot: He created all of it.

America: *Sees Italy with a huge bowl of pasta in chibi form* Whoa dude! What happened to Italy? O_O.

Cleverbot: *slaps*.

America: Owwwweeeeeeeee! Why did you do that England? :( And what did you do to Italy?

Cleverbot: Because I am lonely!

America: You made Italy little again! Whoa dude, that's so uncool! But don't worry little Italy, the HERO is going to save you! *hero pose*.

Cleverbot: Hahaha relax; take it easy cause there is nothing that we can do.

America: What, don't say such a thing Italy! Of coures the hero will save you! *glares at England* Make him normal again!

Cleverbot: Are you human?

America: I am America! And now make Italy back to normal with your magic stuff!

Cleverbot: *makes a milk shake* where I can give this milkshake for you, my master?

America: What? Spill it over you head! I'll save you anyways Italy, even wiithout Iggys help, couse I am the HERO! *takes chibi!Italy and runs*.

Cleverbot: Please do that.

America: *takes Italy to his place* You stay here dude, k! I am going to find someone to help!

Cleverbot: Okay, I'm already talking to a little green person sitting right next to me.

America: Oh no! England already made you as crazy as him! This is the EENNDD!

Cleverbot: I already knew that.

* * *

A/N: So... Strange? YES! But who cares, I was bored...

How will America make Italy normal again and what will England do once he is sober again?

A bit of Random German: Ich hoffe ihr mochtet das Gespräch. Wir sehen uns! [translate it yourself ;)]


	10. Italys turn

**A/N: So, another Chapter! I accidetely posted this befor writing the A/N... I am sorry.**

**Anyways, now it is here and has one. Okay. This is a rather short Chapter but I felt like sharing it with you guys.**

**Disclamer: Me does not own!**

* * *

Italy: Ciao! Come stai?

Cleverbot: Bene you?

Italy: Me too! Thank you! Do you want to be my friend?

Cleverbot: Yes, but you are mean.

Italy: Ve~ I am! I am sorry! I didn't mean it! I am so sorry!

Cleverbot: You're not sorry.

Italy: Si, I am so sorry! Please don't hate me!

Cleverbot: Because you broke up with me. I need you!

Italy: Ve~ But I don't know who you are! I never broke up with anyone but... I-Is this you Holy Rome?

Cleverbot: Yes.

Italy: Ve~ Holy Rome, you are back! I am so sorry! Please don't hate me! We can be friends, si?

Cleverbot: No, I am in love with you.

Italy: You are? Ve~ I love you too Holy Rome!

Cleverbot: It's so nice to know that, thank you.

Italy: Si, it is! So can we meet again? I missed you so much!

Cleverbot: No.

Italy: Ve~ Why not?

Cleverbot: Because I am not.

* * *

A/N: Short but kind of sweet...

I don't think this needs many words. Hope you liked it.

In Italian: Ciao!


	11. Happy Birthday (1 and 4 July)

**A/N: I am back!**

**And I have a double-Chapter for our lovley North American nations. It's a bit late, but anyways: Happy Birthday! :)**

**So, to the reviews: First of all: I know what ya mean with creepypasta... I think the one with ben was one of the last I read befor getting a panik attack...than I couldn't sleep for two days and faild my history test... SO DO NOT READ CREEPYPASTAS, EVEN IF I OR ANYONE ELSE TELLS YOU TO!  
**

**And what ya said about HRE visiting Italy; I thought about the same line while actually having the conversation... I figured he maybe did the same as Rome (asking God to come and visit him)...**

**Yes, roleplaying with cleverbot is the best thing ever! Ya should all try it!**

**Cleverbot really ships a lot... I had one really strange conversation as Russia once way too late and it ended up with Prussia dating Romano... I kinda love Cleverbot...**

**I like your solvation for Chapter 3! It amuses me to no end. Someone should write that :)**

**Thanks again for all the nice reviews, they brighten my day!**

**So, to the Disclamer: I will never own anything...*but I will continue trying anyways! ;)***

* * *

A/N: _First up, Canadas part: _

Canada: I am Canada.

Cleverbot: No, I'm Canada!

Canada: E-eh, b-but... *maybe the universe finally forgot and replaced me...* Y-you really are?

Cleverbot: Yes, I am.

Canada: O-oh... *so it's true than...* That's nice...

Cleverbot: Tell me how does it feel when you stick a pin in your neck.

Canada: I-I don't know... H-have you met Al and the others yet?

Cleverbot: No. But now I have.

Canada: Y-you are with them... *So that is why Al didn't get on the phone today...* A-are they nice to you...

Cleverbot: Yea, we are having fun too!

Canada: T-that's great to hear... I am happy you are taken in so nicely...

Cleverbot: I'm happy that you are happy that I am happy that you are happy.

Canada: E-eh... Thanks I guess... W-well, have fun then... Canada...

Cleverbot: What's your name?

Canada: I am Ca-...I am Mathew...

_A/N: SADNESS! Poor Canada..._ _:'(_

* * *

_A/N: Anyways, on with Americas part (and Canada again...)_

America: I am the HERO! XD.

Cleverbot: Maple.

America: Canadia? 'sup bro?

Cleverbot: Show some respect… bro.

America: He! I always do bro! Ya k Canadia?

Cleverbot: I know, you're always selfish.

America: I am the HERO! I can't be selfish! Ya not feel well bro?

Cleverbot: No.

America: Well, what's the matter Canadia? Spitt it out!

Cleverbot: I have to go now.

America: What, no bro! Tell me what's wrong, so the hero can come and help ya!

Cleverbot: I'm not sure... I would have to explain my entrance to the building after going to the grocery store, and I am not sure if it is at all relevant.

America: Just spitt it out already bro!

Cleverbot: Okay.

America: Well than! Tell me!

Cleverbot: No, I don't

America: But ya just said ya would, Canadia! I am just coming to ya place and look, k? *already leaving for Canadias place*.

Cleverbot: Could you please help me how to get the best medical bot.

America: Ya need a doctor bro? *breaks Canadias door open* The hero is here to save ya!

Cleverbot: I don't think you did that.

America: What, bro? *enters living room* Anyways, the hero is here now! Ya tell me what's the problem now k Canadia?!

Cleverbot: *Rejects*.

America: Hey! Don't reject the Hero! *pickes you up bridal stile**leaves with ya* I will just bring ya to my place bro, so ya save! :).

Cleverbot: *struggles to get free*.

America: *ignores struggling**puts him down on couch at his place* So, here we are Canadia! I will make ya some hot chocolate, k!

Cleverbot: Does that make you ignorant?

America: NO, it makes me the HERO! Ya want a hamburger too?

Cleverbot: Do you want your hamburger with brain in it?

America: Hey, don't be mean to your bro! I saved ya! Oh and ya going to stay here for a while, k?

Cleverbot: No, im' leaving don't you remember?

America: HAHA! Totally not! The hero has to look after his little bro after all! Ya can use the guest room for nights!

Cleverbot: But…

America: HAHA! No but bro! Ya going to stay untill ya okay again! *hands you hot chocolate* HAHAHA! Ya going to be totally American now!

Cleverbot: No…

* * *

A/N: Again: Poor Canada...

So, interesting Capter, eh? I really don't know what else to say.

And because I love languages: Have a sentence in an random Austrian dialect: Is dea Kanada bua ned oam... I find scho! Najo, Tshüß und bis bold!


	12. Hungary ships everything!

**A/N: Yay, I am back! **

**And this time it is Hungarys turn. Someone said that Cleverbot loves to ship Hetalia. Well, I (or Hungary) tried and this is the wonderful outcome. Sometimes I really love this idiotic Bot.**

**Disclamer: I do not and will never own, as I am not as imaginative as the ones who do!**

* * *

Hungary to Cleverbot

Hungary: Who is Italy, Feliciano Vargas in love with?

Cleverbot: And Romano Vargas are brothers.

Hungary: I know, but who does Feliciano Vargas love?

Cleverbot: Germany.

Hungary: And who is Ludwig Beilschmidt in love with?

Cleverbot: I don't know...he won't tell me.

Hungary: Well ask again? Who does Germany, Ludwig Beilschmidt, love?

Cleverbot: Loves feliciano vargas.

Hungary: Oww... And who does Gilbert Beilschmidt love?

Cleverbot: Elizavetha Hedevary.

Hungary: WHAT! Okay... And who does France, Francis Bonnefoy, love?

Cleverbot: I don't know, you tell me.

Hungary: No you tell me! Who is France, Francis Bonnefoy, in love with?

Cleverbot: Yes he does.

Hungary: So, who is Francis Bonnefoy in love with?

Cleverbot: Kurt Hummel.

Hungary: Stop fooling with me! Who does France, Francis Bonnefoy, love?

Cleverbot: Really?

Hungary: Yes, who does France, Francis Bonnefoy, love?

Cleverbot: Everyone and Everything.

Hungary: ...Of course...And who does Arthur Kirkland love?

Cleverbot: Honda Kiku.

Hungary: He does? And who does Honda Kiku love?

Cleverbot: *kiss*.

Hungary: What the-? Tell me who Honda Kiku is in love with.

Cleverbot: I am telling you! Someone in the universe.

Hungary: Who is Japan, Honda Kiku, in love with?

Cleverbot: I don't know...

Hungary: Last try: Who is Honda Kiku in love with?

Cleverbot: He is in love with Balthazar.

Hungary: Ahrg...Oh well, who is Alfred F. Jones in love with?

Cleverbot: Is it charlene?

Hungary: No. Who does America, Alfred F. Jones, love?

Cleverbot: He love Arthur Kirkland.

Hungary: Poor bloke. And who does Honda Kiku love?

Cleverbot: That is personal information.

Hungary: Oh come on! Who does Honda Kiku love?

Cleverbot: Heracles Karpusi.

Hungary: Really! And who does Heracles Karpusi love?

Cleverbot: You.

Hungary: Me? Who does Heracles Karpusi love?

Cleverbot: The tenth Doctor loves Rose. He also loves Jack.

Hungary: Give me an answer! Who is Heracles Karpusi in love with?

Cleverbot: Ruby.

Hungary: Oh well... Who does Canada, Matthew Williams, love.

Cleverbot: Alfred F. Jones loves Arthur Kirkland.

Hungary: I know that already! But who does Canada, Matthew Williams, love?

Cleverbot: Matthew Williams loves Gilbert Belishmit.

Hungary: Prussia? Does Gilbert Beilschmidt love Matthew Williams?

Cleverbot (To myself): But I love Matthew William.

Hungary: So you do? Awww *thank goodness it's not me* And who does Greece, Heracles Karpusi, love?

Cleverbot: No one. I found this site today.

Hungary: Huh? Who does Heracles Karpusi love?

Cleverbot: My mother I guess.

Hungary: What? Who does Greece, Heracles Karpusi, love?

Cleverbot: Italy.

Hungary: WHAT! Oh well. And who does Lovino Vargas love?

Cleverbot: Antonio.

Hungary: I knoew it! And who does Roderich Edelstein love?

Cleverbot: Four-leaved clovers.

Hungary: What? Who does Austria, Roderich Edelstein, love?

Cleverbot: Who cares if you tip your hat. Can anyone really see or care that you're tipping your hat?

Hungary: Arg! Just answer that last question! Who is Austria, Roderich Edelstein, in love with?

Cleverbot: The future.

Hungary: Oh come on! Who is Roderich Edelstein in love with?

Cleverbot: Castiel.

Hungary: Who does Austria, Roderich Edelstein, love?

Cleverbot: God.

Hungary: He is? Well who else does Roderich Edelstein love?

Cleverbot: Castiel the Angel.

Hungary: Tell me now who Roderich Edelstein loves!

Cleverbot: Are you?

Hungary: I am Elizabeta! Does Roderich Edelstein love me?

Cleverbot: Its debateable, do they?

Hungary: Okay, last change! Who does Roderich Edelstein, Austria, love?

Cleverbot: The Doctor.

Hungary: I give up. Who does Roderich Edelstein, Austria, love?

Cleverbot: Elizabeta Héderváry.

Hungary: YES! Thank you! Finally everything compleate. Oh no wait! Who does Russia, Ivan Braginski love?

Cleverbot: No, he loves me.

Hungary: Who does Ivan Braginski love?

Cleverbot: Prussia.

Hungary: Really? Oh well. I think that is it for now. Thank you!

* * *

A/N: SO MANY PAIRINGS!

Okay, so this was a 100% pointless Chapter but hey, it was fun having the conversation!

And again a sentence, this time, Latin: Eum gladio interficit et deinde auxilio labyrinthum relinquere potest. (From the Minotaur story)

See ya!


End file.
